Je te vend mon âme
by Appel's
Summary: Nick est mort il y a peu, et Jeff ne le supporte plus. Commettra-t'il l'irréparable ? Tirée d'un rp avec Diablot's et du groupe Kyo !


Comme promis, me revoici avec un petit (trés petit ) Os assez triste tirée d'un rp avec Diablot's ( ps: Jtm ma chieuse ! ) Mais aussi de la chanson "Je te vend mon âme" du groupe de musique Kyo ! Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et même ça, ce n'est encore cas moitié !

Bref, Bonne lécture, n'oubliez pas une petite review...?

Je te vends mon âme

3 mois, voilà 3 mois qu'il n'était plus là. Jeff ne supportait plus ce silence. Son petit ami, son âme sœur était mort. Il était censé revenir de France pour noël, seulement l'avion à eu un crashe. Aucun mort disait-il, foutaise... Il y avait quelques personnes ayant perdue la vie. Et Nick en faisait , Jeff se noyait dans le travail. Travaillant sans relâche depuis l'incident. Tentant par tout les moyens d'oublier sa mort. Mais rien ne marchait. Partout où il allait, il le voyait. Quoi qu'il fasse, il repensait à lui. Parfois, il avait encore l'impression de le sentir contre lui...

_je vois ton nom écrit en grand partout sur les murs  
Sais-tu c´que j´endure? je sens tes mains sur mon corps qui brûle, je brûle_

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Dans ces moments là, il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix. Alors, comme à son habitude, il attrapa son téléphone et composa son numéro. Même effacé, il lui était impossible de l'oublier. Lorsque la voix de Nick retentit dans le téléphone, Jeff laissa librement couler ses larmes. Les perles salées laissant de long sillons sur ses joues. Certaines tombait sur son bureau, d'autre venait se nicher dans la commissure de ses lèvres, lui procurant un goût salé dans la bouche. Il renifla plusieurs fois avant de passer négligemment une mains sur ses joues, trempé par les larmes. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina une énième fois ce qu'il aurait peux arriver sans ce stupide accident. Leurs projet de mariage, le désire de Nick d'avoir un enfant, leur maison... Et tant d'autres choses qui ne se réaliserait pas... Tout cela n'était plus que rêve.

_Et je rêve d´un courant d´air, d´un espace clos avec vue sur la mer  
D´un silence radio, d´un océan solaire qui nous porte ensemble et qui nous enferme_

Il s'était fiancé quelques mois plutôt. Dans quelques années, après leurs études, ils se seraient enfin liés l'un à l'autre. Mais cela passait dans la catégorie « inaccessible »...  
Jeff ne recherchait même pas à refaire sa vie. Sa vie c'était Nick, et elle s'était éteinte en même temps que lui. Il ne s'aimait plus non plus, à quoi bon de toute manière ? Une plaie béante s'était ouverte en plein milieu de son coeur, et elle ne se refermerait jamais. Elle le faisait souffrir un peu plus chaque jour. Chaque jours, chaque heures, chaque minutes, voir même chaque secondes, il se demandait pourquoi Nick et pas lui. Il donnerait tout pour revoir ne serais-ce que son sourire, son visage... Quitte à vendre son âme.

_Je t´ai perdu, depuis je n´m´aime plus, depuis j´en suis sûr, je peux fermer la blessure__  
__Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux, en retour donne moi la chance d´être mieux__  
__Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage, en échange je veux voler ton visage_

Jeff n'arrivais pas à se faire à cette idée. Une infime partie de lui, lui hurlait que non. Il serait toujours là quelques part dans le monde. Il n'avait plus personne à qui ce raccrocher. Son frère ? Il était marié à Thad et vivait ça vie. Son père ? Il ne s'était jamais vraiment occupé d'eux. Sa mère, elle, avait bien d'autre choses à pensée qu'à la mort de son beau fils...  
Jeff se retourna légèrement en sentant un léger courant d'air. Il n'avait pourtant pas ouvert une fenêtre ? Il fronça les sourcils à travers ses larmes en voyant les rideaux voler. Il secoua la tête et se leva pour les remettre en places. Il observa les rues éclairée par les lampadaires. Une fois de plus, le visage de Nick s'immisça dans son esprit.

_Je te cherche ma soeur d´âme, mon identité, ma vénus fatal, à l´unanimité ce qu´il y a de mal__. __Je l´ai mis de coté, je serai sage._

Le blond baissa les yeux et laissa sa main glisser contre le carreau avant de recommencer à pleurer, encore une fois... Il n'avait même pas la force d'aller sur la tombe du brun. C'était beaucoup trop dur.  
Jeff partit s'asseoir sur son lit, et lentement il enfouie sa tête dans l'oreiller. _Son_ oreiller. Les larmes coulaient librement. Ce n'était plus des larmes de synthèse, non, celle là, il les avait déjà pleurer tellement de fois avant ça... Pour des choses si inutiles en plus. Maintenant, ces larmes n'étaient plus que du vrai, du fragile, du nécessaire.

_Et je rêve de former un arc en chair et en osmose avec la terre, plus de larmes synthèse,__  
__Seulement du vrai et du chère seulement du fragile et du nécessaire._

Ce n'est qu'après de longues heures passé à pleurer, vers vingt-deux heures précisément que Jeff releva la tête. Et ce fût comme un déclic. Il tira une petite boîte en carton de sous le lit et l'ouvrit. Il en tira une chaîne et un pendentif. Il appartenait à Nick, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait eu le droit de récupérer, ces parents n'avait rien voulus de plus.  
Il était, il représentait deux serpents en argent s'emmêlant autours d'un coeur en or. Au dos, on pouvait y voir un J et un N entre-lacés. C'était le blond qui lui avait offert.  
Jeff le mit au creux de sa paume de main et la referma fortement avant de l'apporter contre son coeur.

"Jeff..."

Le blond rouvrit brusquement les yeux. En face de lui, il eu l'impression de voir Nick. Il lacha de nouveau une larme et baissa la tête.

"Et maintenant j'hallucine..." Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.  
"Non Jeff... Je suis bien la..."

Le blond releva la tête et l'observa. Il était bien la, devant lui. Jeff se leva et se précipita dans ses bras. Seulement, au lieu s'attendre à ce qu'il le rattrape, Le blond passa à travers lui.  
Nick le regarda d'un air désolé, ne sachant quoi faire. Jeff, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi s'énerva

"Pourquoi tu me fais ça !?Ça t'amuse de me voir souffrir de ton absence !? De me voir pleurer jours et nuits !?" Tout en parlant, Jeff se laissa glisser au sol. "C'est pas possible je deviens fou... J'hallucine, que ça s'arrête..."

Si Nick aurait pût, il pleurerait. Seulement il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était plus qu'une âme, mais voir son petit ami ainsi le fît souffrir. Il s'avança alors et le regarda.

"Jeff... Je te jure que tu n'hallucine pas... Et ne redit jamais plus ça ! Je vois tout de là ou je suis et ne crois pas que cela ne m'attriste pas ! Si je suis venut ici ce soir c'est parce que je n'en peux plus... Je ne veux plus te voir comme ça. Tu dois m'oublier Jeff, m'effacer de ta mémoire et tout recommencer... Tu dois refaire ta vie, sans moi et.."

Jeff ne voulut pas en entendre plus et hurla presque ses mots.

"Tu ne peux pas me dire ça ! Je ne peux pas t'oublier c'est impossible ! Comment tu...Comment tu peux dire ça ! Je ne veux pas mettre plus de 3 ans en l'air !"

Jeff continua de pleurer avant de regarder la fenêtre. Il venait de trouver la solution à ses peines. Nick, comme si il lut dans ses pensées l'arrêta.

"N'y pense même pas Jeff ! Tu as la vie devant toi ! Vis la ! Vis ce que moi je ne pourrais pas vivre ! Vis ta vie ! Vis la pour nous deux, vis la pour moi..."

Le Blond reporta son attention sur lui et reprit d'une voix tremblante, presque désespérer.

"Comment peux tu me demander de vivre sans toi... C'est impossible... Je n'en peux plus ! Tu peux le comprendre ça ?"

_Je t´ai perdu, depuis je n´m´aime plus, depuis j´en suis sûr, je peux fermer la blessure_

De longues minutes dans le silence le plus total s'écoulèrent. Puis, Nick reprit enfin la parole.

"Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça...?"  
"Oui" Fut la seule chose que Jeff put répondre.

Sans attendre une réponse du brun, il se releva lentement et s'avança prés de la fenêtre encore close. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le brun, toujours dos à lui. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et enjamba le rebord, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Il regarda une dernière fois le brun, qui, cette fois le regardait aussi.  
Jeff reporta alors son attention sur le vide, il déglutit, cinq étages, ce n'était quand même pas si bas que ça en avait l'air. Il inspira longuement, ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser, jusqu'à tomber de la rambarde. La chute lui parut lente. Seulement, pour les gens aux alentours qui avait déjà prévenue les pompiers, elle ne dura que quelques secondes.  
Jeff ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait mais il souriait. Il entendit pendant quelques secondes les sirènes d'ambulances avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.  
Le blond ouvrit les yeux. Combien de temps était-il passé ? un jour ? une heure ? Un mois ? Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit que les médecins le recouvraient d'un drap blanc, un air désolé sur le visage qu'il comprit. Une chose clochait. Il voyait la scène de haut. Soudain, il sentit deux bras l'encercler par derrière. Il se retourna et reconnut son petit ami. Il s'empressa de nicher sa tête contre son torse et de le serrer contre lui. Le cauchemar était enfin finit, Ils s'étaient retrouvés et ceux, pour l'éternité.

_Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux, en retour donne moi la chance d´être mieux__  
__Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage, en échange je veux voler ton visage...__  
_


End file.
